raimundo_pedrosa_should_have_been_my_usernamefandomcom-20200214-history
The Nameless
The creators of all human and human intelligence species on my world Race They have walked the moon roads, the planes between our world and all worlds, weaving the fates of each race they formed. They walk among their creation and take in the glory of mortality while not fully grasping it; mortality is intangible, like grasping smoke. They have always been and yet they have no past, and each minute of their lives passes as slow as eternity. They are humanity in all it's beauty and horror broken into fragments and made flesh. They who have watched the cosmos form out of the forge of creation, each spark from the creators anvil throwing off and spinning into suns and beings with no true name, and yet they encompass all and nothing itself. Their are many of them, But their is always a way to tell what they are, if you look into their eyes you will see the multiverse staring back at you. But never look for too long or you'll go mad or worse, become one of them. History When the creator forged the solar system some of the sparks from his anvil made itself into the first of The Nameless. Pleased at his creation, even if they weren't planned. The Creator allowed each of The Nameless to guide it's own creation and gave them the solar system and all the planets in the multiverse therein which to create as they liked. Unfortunately in order to be on the mortal plain, it meant they had to be birthed as mortals. They all were given mortal forms and lived mortal lives, remembering what they truly were only after experiencing a mortal death. It was quit traumatic. The Creator as a kindness gave each Nameless their own realm ( a dimension that appears to the observer as whatever is most comforting to the particular Nameless) where they can come to rest and be at peace. If another Nameless or human tries to enter without permission their killed instantly. Looks for the Dimensions 'Despair' One dimension looks like a abandoned ornate building frozen in winter. He ooks like a sickly old man wearing a black suit, his eyes are guant and desperate for companionship. 'Death/Fate' His dimension looks and sounds like a bar populated with people that are reflections of the his personality and people he's met over the eons. A middle aged man with a book that he is never without. He is a loving person but can be harsh if needed. He's everyone's grandfather and is saddened that people don't seem to like him because of what he brought to the world. 'Past/Future' Her dimension looks like a charming apartment furnished with tasteful modern appliances but with a oddly old world charm. It smells like all the comforts of home. The season typically feels like Spring A laughing happy middle aged woman with blond hair and sparkling green eyes (shadowed with the knowledge she is made to know) She loves everyone and uses her love of life to make up for the fact she knows everything that has happened and is going to happen. She has taken many lovers as a way to remedy her loneliness. Her closest siibling is her brother Creation. 'Creation' Looks like an art studio with plenty of animals (that talk) and mythological creatures. Half finished projects from painting to mechanical workmanship, all manner of writing, even half finished new animals. The season is always changing, as is the weather. He/She seems to like rain and thunderstorms. Creation looks like a adolescent/young adult with paint all over his clothes, stripes of color in his hair, grease and grime worn into his fingers, ink stains. He always has bed head which is odd since he never seems to sleep. He is quick witted and makes friends everywhere. Always up for a drink, a girl, and a brawl. 'Hate/Destruction' One is a forest but it's dark and terrible and their are eyes and sniggering horrible things that you can't see and yet you know they want to hurt you. It's always dark and their is no moon or light of any kind. His realm is riddled with the remains of lost dynasty's, ancient palaces, and echoes with memories of things best forgotten. Bitter and snide she is not a woman you want to cross. She looks like a woman in her late 30's early 40's who is bitter and snide from a mortal lifetime of bad decisions and never seeming to make the "right: one has made her friendless with a tongue so sharp it could cut steel. When she was young she wore her heart on her sleeve but her love life has left her with alot of emotional scars. She has alot of wrinkles from scowling but she still has a beautiful curvy body and sinfully beautiful face that has faded slightly and would be prettier if she actually remembered to smile and her eyes weren't so calculating (like she expected you to betray her at any moment). She smokes as well.